


Your Beauty Leaves Me Speechless

by ipanicked



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Fluff, Hair Dyeing, M/M, Nervousness, Pet Names, Pink Haired Arin, Pink hair, Shyness, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipanicked/pseuds/ipanicked
Summary: Arin dyes his streak and Dan doesn't know what to say.





	Your Beauty Leaves Me Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this doesn't make alotta sense, im sick and tired rn

"What do you think?"

Dan stands there with wide eyes, utterly speechless.

Arin shifts from foot to foot, growing even more nervous by the second. He thought his nerves faded away when Suzy told him how much she liked it and how it 'suited him'. Guess there was just a bit lurking around.

"D-Dan?" 

Dan looks back at Arin, blinking slightly, as if coming out of a daze. 

"I-I um.."

Arin bites his lip, he feels as if he's going to be sick. 

Dan swallows audibly. 

Arin can taste bile. 

He flits his fingers through the dyed streak of hair. 

"You know, if you don't like it, it's okay right? I umm, I probably should've talked to you about-" 

Dan crosses the Grump room until he reaches Arin. He moves his hand so that his fingers can rub against the delicate strands, the pink hair almost shimmering in the lighting. 

"I love it." He says softly, averting his eyes away from Arin's gaze, instead focusing on the pink substance. 

Arin feels his cheeks heating up, adding a soft pink color to his creamy skin. 

"Y-you do?"

Dan chuckles. 

"Of course, baby bear. You look beautiful." 

Arin's cheeks turn an even darker color. 

"Thank you.."

Dan smiles.

"You're so pretty."

Arin licks his lips nervously. 

"I-I um.." 

Dan slides his fingers further into the other man's hair. 

"And gorgeous." 

Arin can almost feel Dan's on his cheek.

"And amazing."

Arin shivers as the hot breath reaches his ear. He turns his head so that he's looking into Dan's chocolate colored eyes. Dan starts to lean in. 

"Is this okay?" He cups Arin's face with his face hand. 

Arin nods.

Dan closes the gap and presses a soft kiss against Arin's lips. There was nothing sexual about it, just pure love. 

He pulls away and smiles, Arin looks almost star-struck. Dan chuckles.

"I love you Big Cat."

"I love you too" Arin returns softly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and stuff, if you like or want more, leave comments and kudos :)


End file.
